


Gentle

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Husbands, Lighthouses, M/M, Ugh I love em, they're soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Garth and Kaldur have some soft time in the Lighthouse.





	Gentle

It was a gentle cuddle that they both cherished.

They were both in the king-sized bed, a thick blanket pulled up to their shoulders as Kaldur cradled Garth in his arms. They were both fast asleep, all tired out from their previous shenanigans. After cleaning up and making sure they had turned off the griddle in the kitchen, they had both laid down for a nap. The curtains were drawn closed, but there was no light from outside. Day was transitioning into night, and the waves were becoming smooth and calming. The perfect atmosphere for a rest. 

Ding!

Garth opened his eyes, glancing up at Kaldur. He was still asleep. He turned around and sat up in the bed, "Kaldur?"

"Hm?"

"Did we have someone coming over today?" Garth slipped out of the bed and began to get dressed. In pajamas, but those are clothes anyway. 

Kaldur woke up fully, following in getting dressed, "Yes."

Garth hummed, finished putting on a shirt and limping out of the room and into the hallway. He ran a hair through his hair and made his way to the front door, where the mystery people were waiting patiently. Wiping his mouth of invisible things, he used one hand to open the door. Behind the door stood Orin and Mera, fixed up in surface clothes. They looked like they were so close to laughing. Garth wondered why, but he forgot it. 

"Hello, Garth."

"Hi, Orin. Hi, Mera..." Garth shuffled, "Come in, will you?"

Garth stepped aside, letting them both walk into the lighthouse. It was quite dark, and Garth walked around, first turning on the lamps to create a gentle atmosphere, "Kaldur is getting dressed. If I remembered that you guys were coming, I would have made dinner!"

"Don't fret, my son." Orin softly grasped Garth's arms, "We only told Kaldur, we should have told you as well."

Garth sighed uneasily, "We just got caught up with stuff."

"The bed?" Mera chuckled.

Garth blushed deeply, "My Queen!"


End file.
